The Tale of Setsubun (US)/Floor Quests/Floor 101 - 150
Floor 101 ~ 110 Floor 101= 115,950 HP |en12 = Oni Devil; Lvl 32 47,513 HP |en13 = Oni Imp; Lvl 31 27,349 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 102= 46,622 HP |en12 = Just A Corpse; Lvl 28 23,899 HP |en13 = Dragon's Puppet; Lvl 52 121,145 HP |dropicons = }} |20}} }} |-| Floor 103= 93,252 HP |en12 = Wailing Ghost; Lvl 26 55,976 HP |en13 = Wandering Ghost; Lvl 25 46,452 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 104= 86,511 HP |en12 = Strange-Faced Horse; Lvl 26 57,585 HP |en13 = Human-Faced Horse; Lvl 24 51,542 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 105= 119,854 HP |en12 = Cave Lizard; Lvl 34 94,159 HP |en13 = Thief; Lvl 36 59,444 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 106= 139,058 HP |en12 = Bonus Character; Lvl 39 17,663 HP |en13 = Cult-Priest; Lvl 36 59,444 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 107= 112,710 HP |en12 = Canis Lupus Hodophilax; Lvl 32 35,306 HP |en13 = Winged Dragon; Lvl 33 51,173 HP |dropicons = }} |20}} }} |-| Floor 108= 98,521 HP |en12 = Leopard Man; Lvl 22 56,306 HP |en13 = Wolf Man; Lvl 21 40,368 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 109= 28,254 HP |en12 = Wailing Ghost; Lvl 21 28,254 HP |en13 = Shouting Ghost; Lvl 21 55,477 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/2 |en21 = Massive Ghost; Lvl 81 200,169 HP |en22 = Shouting Ghost; Lvl 21 55,477 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 110= 154,830 HP |en12 = Impaler King after Bathing in the Hot Spring; Lvl 59 161,415 HP |en13 = Wise King by the side of the Hot Spring; Lvl 90 126,112 HP 172,575 HP |dropicons = }} *At the beginning of the battle Gilgamesh will apply Atk Up and Def Up Buff to both party and enemy servants with King trait. * Alcohol of the Finest Quality: Gilgamesh will charge all enemies' NP gauges by 1 tick, and stuns himself(1 turn). }} Floor 111 ~ 120 Floor 111= 67,183 HP |en12 = Sea Anemone; Lvl 46 80,443 HP |en13 = Sea Anemone; Lvl 24 47,946 HP |dropicons = }} |20}} }} |-| Floor 112= 49,036 HP |en12 = Wolf Man; Lvl 27 54,366 HP |en13 = Leopard Man; Lvl 40 92,100 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 113= 90,396 HP |en12 = Strange-Faced Horse; Lvl 26 62,676 HP |en13 = Human-Faced Horse; Lvl 25 45,708 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 114= 50,740 HP |en12 = Snake Woman; Lvl 38 99,299 HP |en13 = Snake Girl; Lvl 20 49,385 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 115= 109,192 HP |en12 = Ghoul Prophet; Lvl 33 67,480 HP |en13 = Ghoul; Lvl 32 59,094 HP |dropicons = }} |20}} }} |-| Floor 116= 105,303 HP |en12 = Dragon's Puppet; Lvl 30 52,304 HP |en13 = Just A Corpse; Lvl 30 42,736 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 117= 55,391 HP |en12 = Large Kettle; Lvl 48 99,859 HP |en13 = Large Kettle; Lvl 26 39,928 HP |dropicons = }} |20}} }} |-| Floor 118= 51,101 HP |en12 = Strange-Faced Horse; Lvl 26 52,720 HP |en13 = Strange-Faced Horse; Lvl 48 100,635 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 119= 23,784 HP |en12 = Zombie; Lvl 36 20,618 HP |en13 = Roman Soldier; Lvl 39 28,954 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 2/2 |en21 = Demonic Statue of Divine Punishment; Lvl 32 278,649 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 120= 10,475 HP |en12 = Oni Devil; Lvl 43 11,230 HP |en13 = Oni Imp; Lvl 50 10,475 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 2/2 |en21 = Smooth White Skin; Lvl 90 216,795 HP |en22 = Smooth White Skin (Self-proclaimed); Lvl 90 203,129 HP 224,511 HP |dropicons = }} * Poisons' party once first HP has been removed. }} Floor 121 ~ 130 Floor 121= 55,035 HP |en12 = Zombie; Lvl 58 111,632 HP |en13 = Pirate; Lvl 40 56,524 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 122= 55,855 HP |en12 = Kokin Wakashū; Lvl 51 104,615 HP |en13 = Picture Book; Lvl 28 55,141 HP |dropicons = }} |30}} }} |-| Floor 123= 54,298 HP |en12 = Poisonous Hermit Crab; Lvl 46 106,088 HP |en13 = Giant Hermit Crab; Lvl 25 52,568 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 124= 69,487 HP |en12 = Nanman Warrior; Lvl 46 116,852 HP |en13 = French Soldier; Lvl 45 25,291 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 125= 54,981 HP |en12 = Soul Eater; Lvl 50 107,587 HP |en13 = Social Outcast; Lvl 46 68,741 HP |dropicons = }} |30}} }} |-| Floor 126= 60,189 HP |en12 = Kabukimono; Lvl 32 59,288 HP |en13 = Kabukimono; Lvl 54 95,832 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 127= 72,547 HP |en12 = Chief of the Nuns of Nirvana; Lvl 55 91,248 HP |en13 = Nun of Nirvana; Lvl 31 27,719 HP |dropicons = }} |30}} }} |-| Floor 128= 43,385 HP |en12 = Shouting Ghost; Lvl 42 104,869 HP |en13 = Shouting Ghost; Lvl 26 67,080 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 129= 32,230 HP |en12 = Strange-Faced Horse; Lvl 31 32,230 HP |en13 = Crimson Winged Dragon; Lvl 29 28,923 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/2 |en21 = Giant Dragon; Lvl 83 217,862 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 130= 29,206 HP |en12 = Oni Devil; Lvl 56 33,825 HP |en13 = Oni Imp; Lvl 55 29,206 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 2/2 |en21 = Sharpshooter of the Hot Spring; Lvl 61 305,708 HP 316,466 HP |dropicons = }} *At the start of the battle he will have a slight chance to gain NP charge(1 charge), when attacked. * Prize Burglar (景品泥棒): Once his first HP is removed an unremovable Attack down for 3 turns on any enemy he hits. }} Floor 131 ~ 140 Floor 131= 50,794 HP |en12 = Stone of Hell; Lvl 32 66,350 HP |en13 = Stone of Hell; Lvl 56 105,413 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 132= 121,149 HP |en12 = Large Kettle; Lvl 30 49,111 HP |en13 = Large Kettle; Lvl 27 42,976 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 133= 57,968 HP |en12 = Sea Anemone; Lvl 44 101,969 HP |en13 = Sea Anemone; Lvl 22 53,147 HP |dropicons = }} |30}} }} |-| Floor 134= 62,695 HP |en12 = Snake Girl; Lvl 20 44,424 HP |en13 = Snake Princess; Lvl 38 104,022 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 135= 17,214 HP |en12 = Social Outcast; Lvl 28 13,371 HP |en13 = Level-Up Character; Lvl 33 17,214 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/2 |en21 = White Watchdog; Lvl 34 154,876 HP |en22 = Social Outcast; Lvl 28 113,658 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 136= 96,829 HP |en12 = Marionette; Lvl 27 54,860 HP |en13 = Stage Combat Doll; Lvl 28 51,780 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 137= 62,298 HP |en12 = Parinirvana Nun; Lvl 30 39,156 HP |en13 = Parinirvana Chief Nun; Lvl 54 121,671 HP |dropicons = }} |30}} }} |-| Floor 138= 38,900 HP |en12 = Swarm of Aedes; Lvl 39 104,339 HP |en13 = Swarm of Aedes; Lvl 22 69,070 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 139= 32,531 HP |en12 = Compendium of War-Tactics; Lvl 32 32,531 HP |en13 = Cult-Priest; Lvl 44 42,647 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/2 |en21 = Cult-Priest; Lvl 44 36,296 HP |en22 = Heretical Idol; Lvl 38 162,914 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 140= 20,862 HP |en12 = Oni Devil; Lvl 56 33,825 HP |en13 = Oni Imp; Lvl 55 20,862 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 2/2 |en21 = End of Skin-Smoothing Hot Springs Water Supply; Lvl 90 309,741 HP 350,142 HP |dropicons = }} *End of Skin-Smoothing Hot Springs Water Supply has a chance to dodge attacks at anytime. Passive * : Charges NP Gauge to MAX. Debuffs self with Burn status effect for 5 turns. Tips: Recommend to use Pierce Invincibility CEs and/or Sure Hit CEs to bypass Babbage's dodge buff. }} Floor 141 ~ 150 Floor 141= 52,372 HP |en12 = Ruffian; Lvl 38 60,990 HP |en13 = Ruffian; Lvl 62 113,885 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 142= 70,408 HP |en12 = Silver Meka Nobu; Lvl 31 70,408 HP |en13 = Great Meka Nobu; Lvl 49 95,884 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 143= 125,503 HP |en12 = Parinirvana Nun; Lvl 34 44,542 HP |en13 = Parinirvana Chief Nun; Lvl 36 57,277 HP |dropicons = }} |40}} }} |-| Floor 144= 110,115 HP |en12 = Classical Doll; Lvl 26 70,004 HP |en13 = Stage Combat Doll; Lvl 25 47,791 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 145= 42,408 HP |en12 = Hebi-Hime; Lvl 25 67,091 HP |en13 = Hebi-Musume; Lvl 24 42,408 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/2 |en21 = Hebi-Hime; Lvl 25 67,091 HP |en22 = Hebi-Kisaki; Lvl 55 108.172 HP |dropicons = }} |50}} }} |-| Floor 146= 58,360 HP |en12 = Chibi Nobbu; Lvl 45 68,409 HP |en13 = Deka Nobbu; Lvl 69 100,465 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 147= 60,367 HP |en12 = Black Winged Dragon; Lvl 26 70,741 HP |en13 = Black Winged Dragon; Lvl 46 100,165 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 148= 58,310 HP |en12 = Sea Anemone; Lvl 26 44,737 HP |en13 = Gigantic Eyeball; Lvl 48 125,437 HP |dropicons = }} |40}} }} |-| Floor 149= 47,014 HP |en12 = A Fresh High Quality Pork Meat; Lvl 30 47,014 HP |en13 = A Fresh High Quality Pork Meat; Lvl 30 47,014 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/2 |en21 = A Fresh High Quality Pork Meat; Lvl 30 47,014 HP |en22 = A High Quality Fat Boar; Lvl 38 152,841 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 150= 20,862 HP |en12 = Oni Devil; Lvl 56 33,825 HP |en13 = Oni Imp; Lvl 55 20,862 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 2/2 |en21 = Proprietor Spirit of the Secret Hot Spring; Lvl 80 218,878 HP 318,368 HP |dropicons = }} *'Shoulder Massage with the Paws :' At the Start of the battle, Proprietor Spirit of the Secret Hot Spring will debuff all of the player's front-line party members with "Defense Down" Unremovable Debuff and "Gain NP every turn" buff. * : Play-biting : Reduces all front-line party members' MAX HP by 3000. Debuff }} Category:Event Category:Quests Category:US Server